Promesa
by lalocadekya
Summary: A veces hacemos promesas que nos cuesta cumplir... a veces con el tiempo empezamos a cumplirla sin darnos tiempo. El deseo de las personas a veces se ve oculto por su forma de actuar. Levi le ha prometido que protegera a Eren. ¿Mantendra su promesa? CHAP 4 Se empiezan a acercar un poco mas? Las lagrimas del Heichou caen... Eren empieza a cumplir su promesa.
1. Recuerdo de la promesa

Disclaimer: SNK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor y sus derechos son propiedad reservada de cada quien

Se trata de conservar la personalidad de los personajes a la totalidad.

Aun recordaba claramente el momento en que se convirtio en su sombra. Ese dia en el juicio, Eren habia perdido los de todo él mismo estaba entre los presentes esperando el momento para hacer lo que le tocaba.

-Estan especulando viendo lo que es conveniente para ustedes... En primer lugar... ustedes nunca han visto un titan ¿Entonces de que estan asustados? Por que las personas con poder no pelean? Si tienen miedo de luchar por sus vidas entonces... prestennos sus fuerzas... USTEDES COBARDES! SI ASI LO DESEAN QUEDENSE QUIETOS... Y DEJENME ACTUAR!

Mocoso estupido... lo habia hecho ahora le apuntaban para dispararle... era su momento de entrar, brinco con agilidad la baranda que les separaba y al instante un sonido seco se oyo, la patada le volteo la cara y le volo un siente. Todos quedaron de piedra. Le siguio con una patada al cuerpo, el muchacho estaba de rodillas, le tomo del cabello mirandole fulminante solo para dejarle la bota en la cara de nuevo con una patada solida. Los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que todo lo que se oia en el salon era la golpiza que el llamado soldado mas poderoso de la humanidad le daba a ese que todos alli sabian tenia el poder de transformarse en titan.

Podia jurar que esa chica que luego conoceria como Mikasa Akerman, casi sale hacia ellos. Se detuvo un momento pisando la cabeza del castaño contra el piso, sonrio mentalmente...- Es solo una opinion personal... Pero para mi la mejor manera de disciplina es el dolor. Lo que mas necesitan en este momento no son palabras de aprendizaje. Se trata de una leccion...-Sentia al muchacho agitado bajo su bota- ... Ya la situacion actual lo pone facil- Siguio pateandole sin piedad. Se estaba pasando tal vez un poco, pero era parte de lo que habian pensando con Erwin para poder lograr el objetivo.

-Espera Levi... -Oyo al lider de la policia militar.

-¿Que quieres? - Contesto empujando con la bota a Jeager contra el poste, aplastando su cara y apartandose finalmente solo un poco.

-Eso es peligroso... ¿Que haras si por la ira se transforma y quiere matarnos para vengarse?

Una nueva patada a su victima- ¿De que hablas? ¿No iban a matarlo?-pregunto al sujeto tomando de los cabellos al chico, se veia que estaba afectado, sangrante. Todos estaban soprendidos, el lo solto y regreso su atencion al chico- Al parecer cuando se transformo en titan mato a unos 20 de ellos... hasta que se quedo sin fuerza y ya que tiene cierta logica puede ser un peligro como enemigo. Sin embargo, eso no coincide para mi...-Los demas oian en silencio las palabras del Capitan- ¿Que hay de ustedes? Todos los que lo estaban maltratando piensen en ello. Creen que realmente pueden matarlo?

Entonces oyo la voz que estaba esperando...- Marshal tengo una propuesta- Era Erwin.

-¿Que es?

-El poder titan de Eren es un profundo misterio por lo que todo aquel que este cerca puede estar en peligro...Asi que queremos dejar la responsabilidad de Eren al cabo Levi y llevarlo a la siguiente mision.

El juez se mostro interesado- Para probar su valor?

-Si señor...-contesto Erwin- Si el puede dominar el poder de titan sera una gran arma para la humanidad.

Marshal ahora miraba a Levi- Supervisar a Eren Jeager ¿Puedes hacerlo Levi?

El seguia parado delante del muchacho quien no levantaba la mirada ni la cabeza por el dolor de los golpes- Si habla de matar no hay problema puedo hacerlo...-Se volteo a ver al juez- el problema esta si es que no hace nada...

Ante el silencio que se habia dado, el juez Marshal pronuncio- Parece entonces que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Asi habia empezado el cargo de cuidado, parecia que ya habia pasado tanto tiempo de ello, habian pasado tantas cosas, La mision que siguio no termino muy bien que digamos, ahora tenia en la memoria a sus ex compañeros, el no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarles, la titan femenina... todas las veces que despues habian estado en peligro.

Pero... nunca, nunca habia llegado a este extremo, no en el que se encontraba ahora mismo. Levi apretaba con fuerza los gatillos de sus cuchillos, igual que sus dientes y su mirada no era exactamente fria, era mas que nada dolida y preocupada.

Alrededor Mikasa, Armin y Jean miraban estaticos la escena. Hanji estaba en el suelo, sus ojos se agrandaron en demacia- Levi... Eren... DETENGANSE!

La vision de ambos miembros del escuadron delante de ellos era casi como la pesadilla que nunca nadie imagino, una de las espadas de Levi atravesaba a Eren justo por el pecho, y la de Eren hacia lo propio... por el abdomen del mayor.

La mirada iracunda de Eren se apago de a pocos, sintio el dolor y recupero cordura. Sus ultimas transformaciones en titan habian acabado de la misma manera... perdiendo por completo el control de si mismo. Pero lo que veia ante sus ojos, le causaba mas dolor que el daño fisico- Levi... Heichou...

-Al fin... reaccionas...- Escupió un pocoton de sangre-... estupido mocoso...-dijo antes de desplomarse. Las espadas abandonaron su cuerpo dejando en el aire una salpicada roja que cayo en el rostro del muchacho delante suyo.

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lagrimas, negó con la cabeza a mas no poder- LEVI HEICHOOOOOOOOOOOO.

PROMESA

CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS DE LA PROMESA

**_-OE...Eren... Aun no acabas de limpiar el cuarto de reuniones? -La voz de Levi se sentia fastidiada, mas que de costumbre._**

**_Eren levanto la cabeza, estaba acabando de fregar el piso, limpio el sudor de su frente con la manga de la camisa- Heichou... Esta listo. Acaso hay algun problema?_**

**_El mayor se sento en una de las sillas- Claro que lo hay, aun no sabes acaso como limpiar y dejar todo brillante? Tsk... realmente eres un inutil mocoso- Eren bajo la cabeza- Antes solia tener un cafe caliente y esto terminaba de limpiarse en la tercera parte del tiempo...-El mismo Levi se dio cuenta que lo acababa de decir no era exactamente lo mejor- Olvidalo... tendremos una reunion con los otros, es todo._**

**_-Nunca va a perdonarme, verdad? Heichou?_**

**_-No se de que hablas_**

**_-... por mi culpa ellos..._**

**_-Cierra la boca mocoso... ellos eran soldados, no mancilles sus memorias ni su sacrificio... -Se puso en pie y camino hacia el muchacho tomandolo de la camisa- Ellos cumplian con las ordenes, la orden era protegerte... y cada uno de ellos cumplio hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida...-Desvio la mirada soltandolo- Segun lo que me dice al menos... Ahora date prisa, tienes que limpiar todo de nuevo.. esto es un asco esta tan sucio que puedo escribir mi nombre en la madera._**

**_-Por seguir ordenes esan muertos... Las ordenes a veces..._**

**_-Por seguir ordenes sigues vivo mocoso..._**

**_-¿Y usted? - La cabeza del chico estaba gacha, la levanto mirando fiero a los ojos de su superior, este de inmediato noto que sus ojos no eran del verde de siempre, si no de un color rojo intenso._**

**_-Jeager... ¿Que te ocurre? De nuevo estas actuando...-Busco a sus lados, no estaba con su equipo, por ende no tenia sus armas-... raro._**

**_En un movimiento rapido el mas alto tomo de la chaqueta a su superior y le levanto estrellandole contra la pared sin soltarle- NO ESTOY ACTUANDO RARO... SOY CONCIENTE DE LO QUE SACRIFICAN LOS DEMAS POR MI- Hizo presion contra el hombre- ACASO CREE QUE SOY IDIOTA! ACASO CREE QUE NO SOY CONCIENTE DE ELLO? ACASO CREE QUE NO ME DESTRUYE POR DENTRO!_**

**_-No... deberias...- Trato de soltarse- No... tendrias que sentirte de esa manera...-Estiro el brazo hacia el rostro del chico cerro el puño frente a este y con toda su fuerza golpeo con su codo en el brazo del muchacho, esto hizo que le soltase, aprovechando su baja altura se barrio por lo bajo paso tras el chico y golpeo la parte trasera de sus rodillas obligandolo a perder el equilibrio, de inmediato lo giro y se coloco encima de el tomandolo del cuello- MALDITA SEA MOCOSO ESTUPIDO ESTO NO ES SOLO POR TI ES POR EL BIEN DE LA HUMANIDAD... SI ES QUE NO ME DA LA GANA DE ESTAR AQUI ESTARIA MATANDO TITANES FUERA DE LA MURALLA... -Los ojos del chico volvieron a ser verdes, el mayor suspiro- Si es que no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres... entonces no comprenderas para nada el por que nosotros te protegemos..._**

**_-Soy importante para la humanidad..._**

**_Salio de encima del chico- Eres importante por que eres tu Jeager... A esa conclucion simple debes llegar mocoso._**

**_-Heichou...- Se froto el cuello- Lo lamento..._**

**_-Debes tomar el medicamento que te indico esa loca de Hanji... Hemos limitado el uso de tu modo titan para evitar cosas como estas... Te lo dire claramente mocoso a ver si de esa manera no se te va de la cabeza- Se encamino de la salida- A pesar de que seguimos ordenes, podemos acatarlas por deber o podemos acatarlas en el alma... _**

**_-Heichou si pudiese... si pudiese librarse de esa orden..._**

**_-No lo haria...-Eren le miro mas que sorprendido, esa espalda que siempre miraba desde atras- Eres un mocoso estupido que no sabe que hacer, que pensar o que camino tomar, por eso estoy aqui, para evitar que te destruyas o que destruyas a los demas. Estoy aqui por que es mi decision, aunque me cueste la vida no voy a dejar que nada te pase... -Le miro fiero- Es una promesa. Eren._**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolia el pecho. Abrio levemente los ojos, estaba en una cama que reconocio como la suya del refugio, vio una figura borrosa que estaba de espaldas.

-Eren... ya estas despierto...-Sin duda alguna era Hanji.

-Sargen... to... que ocurrio?

-Diria que ... las cosas se han calmado ya... -Sintio el peso en la cama aumentar, la chica se habia sentado- ¿Como te sientes?

Su vista se aclaro casi a la totalidad- Ah... adormecido...

-Dormiste 5 dias completos... no me sorprende estabas herido... y no como titan.

Estaba tratando de sentarse, cuando oyo lo que dijo, al mismo tiempo sintio una punzada que le hizo llevarse la mano al pecho. Venia a su mente lo ultimo que recordaba.

"Al fin reaccionas... Estupido Mocoso"

Sus ojos se abrieron con demacia- Heichou... Levi Heichou... -La imagen del mayor desvneciendose delante suyo vino a su mente trato de levantarse pero fue en vano. La de lentes le obligo a recostarse.

-Eren... te dire algo hay dos razones por las que estas vivo... la primera por tu regeneracion de Titan... la segunda y mas importante... por que fue Levi quien te detuvo... de ser cualquier otra persona estarias muerto, Levi atraveso tu pecho, pero no tu corazon... debe de haber calculado las variables con tu regenracion para que salgas lo mas ileso posible... de hecho solo falta que cierre la herida... no es mas grave que eso.

-Hanji san! Levi... Levi heichou? Yo... Yo...

-Tu lo atacaste Eren...- La mirada de la mujer se perdio por unos instantes- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso?- No recibio respuesta por parte del muchacho- Recuerdas la mision siquiera?

El chico afirmo con la cabeza- Ibamos a tratar de llegar por la puerta este, para lograr acercarnos lo mas posible desde alli hasta Wall ... para tratar de sellarlo , la mision debia de ser de una semana, despues de sellar iriamos hacia Shingashima para sellarlo e intentariamos investigar mi sotano en cuanto terminaramos.

-Correcto...-Se acomodo los lentes- Para poder hacer ello te indicamos que tenias que dominar el poder titan, tanto como hemos visto que Annie puedo, sabes que estamos en investigacion, pero... conforme avanzaron los dis has estado mas inestable... no solo como titan... si no tambien en tu forma humana. Atacaste a Mikasa, Armin , Jean... Levi te ha detenido en todos los casos... Desarrolle un medicamento que puede calmarte en tu forma humana... se te estuvo administrando en las mañanas y en las noches... Igual prepare una dosis de emergencia para inyectartela de ser necesaria... Ya pareciamos listos Eren... lo siento me entusiasme demaciado con la mision. En la zona invadida hay mucho titanes que nos pueden servir para estudiarlos...

Eren se llevo las manos a la cabeza, empezaba a recordar pequeños detalles

_"-Eren... por favor...- habia sido justo unas horas antes de salir a la mision- Solo necesitamos el capturar unos especimenes...-junto ambas manos - Por favor..._

_-Hanji san... No creo que a Levi Heichou le agrade la idea... No desea que use la transformacion asi como asi... verdad? -Bajo la cabeza levemente- Puedo poner en riezgo a los demas._

_-No te preocupes!-Le dijo con gesto de afirmacion- Con el medicamento que te di... estaras 100% seguro, no perderas el control. Asi que no habra problema quete transformes para que me ayudes verdad? verdad?- La chica si que era persistente, pero ya que le habia insistido y ayudado tanto... No le quedaba mas que aceptar-Yahooooo! "_

-Recuerdo que iba a ayudarte con lo de los especimenes...

-Entonces no recuerdas que paso despues? -Suspiro- Llegamos a la zona para iniciar la mision inicial, Jean y Mikasa aseguraban la zona, mientras que Armin, Levi y yo estabamos contigo mientras que acababamos los detalles de la mision... entonces Jean y Mikasa volvieron para indicarnos que habia un grupo de anormales acercandose.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, ahora recordaba lo que habia pasado

**_-Eren... pase lo que pase...-Levi iba en cabeza en el caballo, habia tomado su armas, lo mismo hacian todos- .. no te transormes en titan me has oido? Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto... _**

**_Seguian cabalgando cuando un grupo de ocho titanes llegaron corriendo a velocidad... sin duda eran de los anormales, de estar con mas gente habrian soltado los tiros de alerta. Oia a Hanji y Levi intercambiar ordenes, pero empezaba a preocuparse, por natualeza debia de obedecer las ordenes de su superior, pero... por alguna razon no podia, esa razon ahora mismo era un dolor de cabeza que no le permitia estar claro. De pronto empezba a oir como los pasos pesados de los titanes se acercaban, volteo mirando a los demas, no podia oir lo que decian, casi les veia en camara lenta. _**

**_Giró al ver a los titanes sintio que la sangre le hirbió. Esos pasos pesados, le traian a la mente ese momento en que Petra le pidio el confiar en ellos, era casi lo mismo que esa ocacion "Pase lo que pase... no te transformes en titan" " no te transformes en titan"_**

**_Anteriormente habia confiado cuando pensaba que podia hacerlo. Vio como Levi y Hanji, asi como Mikasa y Jean le miraban fijamente, posiblemente estaban diciendole algo importante, pero no lo habia oido, es mas aparentemente la orden de no transformarse tampoco, puesto que todos veian como era que el chico ya habia llevado la derecha a su boca._**

**_-DETENTE EREN! -Mikasa_**

**_-DETENTE! -Gritaban al mismo tiempo Jean y Hanji._**

**_-MOCOSO!_**

**_El ultimo grito de su superior, llego al tiempo en que la transformacion se daba. Las palabras que Hanji le habia dado antes"No te preocupes!-Le dijo con gesto de afirmacion- Con el medicamento que te di... estaras 100% seguro, no perderas el control. Asi que no habra problema quete transformes para que me ayudes verdad? verdad?-" .. habian acabado de convencerle en el ultimo segundo.._**

**_El enorme titan de 15 metros aparecio en el lugar, casi de inmediato giro y conecto a los titanes anormales que se acercaban, gritaba para alejarlos y amenazar a sus enemigos._**

**_Los otros se habian dispersado a los arboles cercanos, no podia oir lo que decian o ver que pasaba._**

**_En algun momento empezo a sentir que tenia que destrozar a todos los enemigos, los titanes, destrozarlos... aniquilarlos... ya no solo los derrotaba... los hacia pedazos. No entendia que pasaba alrededor, solo queria destruir. Mas titanes aparecieron, ahora que lo pensaba no solo caian los que el destrozaba, tambien alrededor... Eran Mikasa, Jean, Hanji y Levi quienes le partian tras el cuello._**

**_No debian, simplemente no debian de meterse en su camino... era su mision, solo suya- Giro con fuerza e impacto a alguien en el aire gruñendole. Unos segundos despues sintio un dolor agudo y luego... perdio la vista desde la altura._**

**_Sentia que era jalado, quemaba... de golpe veia la luz exterior de nuevo. _**

**_-ESTAS LOCO! -Era Levi quien le saco de golpe de detras de la nuca del titan- Te adverti claramente que no te transformaras... ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO MALDITA SEA?- El soldado experimentado habia hecho un corte en la nuca de su titan para sacarlo a la fuerza._**

**_-TENGO QUE DESTRUIRLOS!- Saco lo que faltaba de su cuerpo del titan que empezaba a humear del calor- DESTRUIRLOS..._**

**_-Ackerman... busca a Hanji... cayo cuando Jaeger le ataco... necesitamos la droga que le preparo... no esta en sus cabales...-Levi se armo con las espadas en su forma invertida como solia cargarlas siempre- Te dije que te protegeria mocoso estupido... asi que sigue mis ordenes._**

**_- NO SE METAN EN MI CAMINO!-La velocidad con la que Eren tomo sus espadas no parecia ser algo que Levi se esperase, Jean trato de detenerle pero por poco y es alcanzado por el arma del muchacho, Mikasa iba a intentarlo pero fue sujetada por Armin. Levi se coloco delante para detener el arma del chico con la suya- NO ME JODAS! DEJAME DEBO ELIMINARLOS!_**

**_-Hanji la medicina! -Grito Levi, al momento en que el muchacho pudo romper su defensa con las espadas dandole una patada y lanzandose a atacar a los muchachos, estaba completamente fuera de si. Levi se tomo levemente el estomago el segundo de duda solo tuvo algo en mente, el no haber podido llegar a ayudar a Petra, Auro y los demas de su legion... asi mismo antes con Farlan... _**

**_El giro rapido del mayor se coloco delante del chico, para recibir el ataque al tiempo que realizaba el suyo. Los demas vieron atonitos como ambos eran atravesados por el arma del otro._**

**_Los ojos de Eren estaban llenos de lagrimas no podia detenerse. Hanji slo bajo la cabeza y se puso en pie, pero antes de poder alejarse fue tomada de la mano por Eren, alli noto el que tenia la mano vendado, seguramente debajo de la ropa estaba curada tambien._**

**_-Lo... lamento... yo...-Negó con la cabeza- Levi Heichou? ¿Que paso con Levi Heichou?_**

**_Hanji suspiró- Eren por muy ferte y testarudo que sea Levi... es un humano, poco normal pero lo es..._**

**_Esas palabras no le tranquilizaban. Estaba desesperado. Queria sabes que habia pasado, queria poder dar soluciones, queria ser de mas utilidad. Deseaba poder solucionar estos problemas, pero mas importante ahora mismo... saber del destino de la persona que le habia hecho una promesa._**

**_Fin Capitulo 1_**

**_Espero que les agrade, estoy de vuelta y espero capturar su atencion. Espero Reviews con sus comentarios y espectativas.. Si... amo a Levi... tengo la costumbre de hacer sufrir a los que me gustan._**

**_Capitulo dedicado para mis amigos: Renato, Omar y Angie._**

**_Besos_**

**_Kya_**


	2. Mi propia promesa

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, Hanji por fin había dejado el cuarto. Después de hacerse el dormido. Espero unos minutos y salió de la cama, tomó su polera de la silla cercana y se dispuso a colocársela.

Entonces noto las vendas sobre su pecho, se miró al espejo cercano y empezó a quitárselas. De a pocos caían al suelo, cuando todo estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, se miró al espejo fijamente, no tenía más que una marca en el pecho, una marca que seguramente no tardaría en curar.

Miro con algo de ira esa imagen que se reflejaba, él mismo, recordaba lo que había pasado ahora y se sentía furioso consigo mismo, había desobedecido una orden, había puesto en peligro a sus compañeros, había atacado a un superior… todo por no poder controlarse.

Golpeo con furia el borde del espejo, con lo cual se quebró levemente en una grieta desde la esquina, estaba agitado. Aun se veía en el espejo, pero ahora notaba que su mirada era diferente… retrocedió asustado y trato de calmarse. ¿Ese era realmente él? No… ese era el Eren del que todos temían, el que perdía el control.

Se calmo rápidamente, ahora comprendía algunas cosas para si mismo, estaba frente a su peor enemigo, él mismo.

**Capitulo 2: Mi propia promesa**

Recorrió los pasillos a velocidad, se escondió detrás de cada columna que encontró. A esa hora deberían de estar limpiando, por lo que no tendría problema en dirigirse hacia el cuarto de descanso de Levi heichou. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que asegurarse de que se encontraba en buen estado, y lo más difícil, tenía que disculparse por no haber cumplido las órdenes que le había dado. Apresuro el paso hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta.

Le invadió el pánico, no sabía si tocar o entrar. Si estaba despierto entonces podía enojarse si entraba sin avisar. Estaba pensando en las posibilidades, cuando oyó un grupo acercarse. Sin dudarlo ingreso para que no lo vieran y cerró la puerta detrás suyo apoyándose en ella haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Trago grueso al darse cuenta de que estaba dentro. De inmediato se giró, el cuarto estaba inmaculado, reluciente, lo único que estaba desordenado era la cama donde un bulto le indicaba que el Heichou aún estaba allí.

Al lado de la cama había una cómoda, en ella habían varias vendas por usar. En el tacho cercano varias con manchas de sangre. Se sintió terrible. Él había causado esa situación, llevo su puño al pecho.

-Eren Jaeger… del equipo de reconocimiento, señor… me disculpo –dijo en una voz levemente baja- por todo lo que estoy ocasionando. Usted está cumpliendo con su parte de la promesa, pero mi persona no hace nada por recompensar su esfuerzo. Desde hoy, las cosas serán diferentes, Levi Heichou… no puedo convertirme en el mejor asesinando titanes si es que no lo supero, y no lo hare si ni siquiera lo alcanzo, por ello… míreme… míreme como es que crezco y como es que día a día lo supero. No tendrá que protegerme mucho más, porque voy a devolverle lo que ha hecho por mi… señor.

Oyó una risa que venía del cuarto, en primera instancia pensó que era Levi, pero la reconoció de inmediato, Hanji salió del cuarto de baño- De verdad… ustedes dos son increíbles, Eren.

-Sargento… pero…- Miró desconcertado la cama y luego a ella.

-Sabes… Si lo despiertas… estarás muerto. Levi no es de dormir mucho, y tiene peor genio del normal cuando despierta- Rio al ver la expresión del chico- Sabes me parece increíble lo que acabas de decir… pero mas aunque hallas salido ya de la cama… aunque bueno tu heridas curan rápido…-Camino dentro del cuarto principal.

-Aun si los hombres estamos agonizando saldremos a cumplir nuestro deber…Sargento… baje la voz si es que dice que se pone de mal humor… no era necesario que él lo escuche… solo quería decírselo. Pero esperare que despierte para disculparme con el- Miraba la cama con tristeza.

- Se parecen más de lo que crees Eren…- Se acercó a la cama y de un tiro saco las sabanas, lo que había bajo ellas eran unas almohadas. Eren se quedó de piedra- Tu líder es más terco que nadie… pero ha optado por salir por la ventana antes que llegara a sedarlo de nuevo, tomo sus equipos y salió por la ventana. Pensé que había vuelto asi que me escondí para atraparlo.

-Pero… ¿Esta él bien? Sus heridas, ¿Se ha curado ya?

-Aun pero es tan terco que ya sabes… Aun si está agonizando no se va a quedar en la cama-le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Estuvo por decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe- Jean? –Eren se asustó levemente al ver al muchacho tan agitado.

-Eren? Ya estas bien… ah… -Aparentemente Eren no era lo mas importante ahora mismo- Sargento la estaba buscando, es urgente… Levi Heichou… el…

No acabo de decirlo y que tanto Hanji como Eren salieron corriendo arrastrando al informante- ¿Dónde esta?

-En el salón de… de reuniones… Pero…

-Pero nada…- Bajaron a velocidad las escaleras desde el segundo piso y recorrieron el pasillo central hasta llegar a la sala más grande del sitio, todos estaban rodeando el lugar, voltearon al sentir llegar a los otros,

-EREN! –Mikasa se le lanzo encima abrazándolo- ¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama? Estas bien te sie…

-Si, estoy bien…- Le aparto- ¿Heichou? –Le busco con la mirada, no tardó en encontrarle estaba en el medio con Armin tomado por las ropas. El equipo de maniobras estaba a lado. A simple vista los había tomado en media rutina de … limpieza? Porque todo estaba hecho un asco.

-Levi… te he encontrado…- dijo divertida Hanji- Sera mejor que sueltes al soldado, ya que de lo contrario no podrán acaban de limpiar a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo? –pregunto Eren

-El Comandante Erwin está en camino… Está preocupado por ti y Levi heichou… -Susurro Jean.

Eren dirigio la mirada hacia sus superiores, Hanji discutía con Levi el volver a su cama, el otro en definitiva hacia caso omiso y seguía amenazando a Armin con querer poder ver su rostro reflejado en el brillo de esa habitación. Trago grueso y se acercó a ellos- Levi Heichou.

El nombrado soltó a su víctima, el cual gateo rápidamente alejándose de ellos, los dos intercambiaron miradas serias. Hanji la más cercana miraba de uno a otro, esperando no se maten entre ellos de nuevo, la última vez que había visto a los dos de pie era exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Está preocupando a todos Heichou… será mejor que regrese a la cama- Dijo lo más firme que pudo Eren. Sin titubear con la mirada, aguantando los nervios. Sentía que su superior era como un animal salvaje que si te veía dudar un poco le comería vivo.

-Así que el mocoso está despierto…-Se acercó un paso y le tomo del borde de la polera, en nada Eren sintió que era arrojado por el aire y luego se estrellaba en el suelo boca arriba.

Todos se alarmaron y quedaron sorprendidos por el movimiento rápido de su líder de escuadron. Armin sujeto a Mikasa para que no se acercara. Hanji vio a Eren quien no se creía el estar en el suelo y miraba a Levi quien le miraba fulminante.

-Oe… Levi –Hanji le tomo de los hombros y le hizo retroceder- Él se acaba de recuperar…AHH! Mira no más! Por hacer ese movimiento tonto… estas sangrando de nuevo- El hombre bajo la mirada, efectivamente la acumulación de sangre se hacía notoria, había manchado la camisa.

-Tsk… Te he indicado a ti y a los demás que sigan mis órdenes… Es algo tan simple que un mocoso como tu puede hacer…-Eren se sentó mirándolo de inmediato bajo la cabeza y se hinco.

-Realmente lamento mucho esto Levi Heichou…- Los presentes miraban atontados, juraban que el líder de escuadrón aniquilaría allí mismo a Eren. Pero no se esperaban lo que estaba pasando.

Ni el mismo Levi parecía entender, se notó un poco nervioso- Que… estás haciendo mocoso. Te vas a quedar allí en el piso… los otros tienen que limpiar este lugar sí que sal de allí para que hagan su trabajo- Se giró para retirarse.

-Heichou…

-Cierra la boca simplemente desaparece de mi presencia… un soldado que no sabe seguir ordenes no puede tan siquiera llamarse un soldado… Jaeger- Se abrió paso entre los demás miembros de la legión y salió de la habitación.

Eren se puso de pie tras verlo desaparecer, vio a los demás mirarle, nadie decía nada. Apretó con fuerza los puños y salio corriendo, tal vez lo que iba a hacer le costaría la cabeza pero… no le importaba. Subió las escaleras siguiendo las gotas de sangre. Las cuales le dirigían directo a la habitación de Levi, esta vez no le importó que la puerta estuviese cerrada, la abrió intempestivamente.

El dueño del cuarto volteo sin entender quien se había atrevido a entrar, pensó que era Hanji, pero en cuanto vio al mocoso su rostro volvió a mostrar profundo enojo- Tu de nuevo acaso no entiendes que…

-Disculpe Heichou!

-¿Ah?

- Por dos acciones, entrar a su habitación sin su consentimiento y… -Levi le miro sin entender, le vio apretar los puños- **LO SIENTO LEVI HEICHOU!-** Sin más conectó tremendo gancho en su rostro que lanzo al de menor tamaño a la cama.

Hanji llego a tiempo para ver lo que había pasado. Pero se quedó de piedra de inmediato, el mismo Eren estaba más que sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu… mo… mocoso…-dijo tomándose el rostro, mirándole con ira clara.

-Está siendo imprudente señor…-Aguantando el temblar de miedo llevo la mano derecha sobre el pecho con el puño cerrado, en saludo militar- Es mi superior señor, pero está equivocado… le llaman el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y no dudo que lo sea… estaba muy preocupado porque pensé que mis actos le habían ocasionado a la humanidad la perdida más valiosa de todas… me alegro ver que no es así… señor… usted no puede regenerarse como yo… no es algo que haya pedido pero es algo de ventaja que tengo. Pero usted es la verdadera esperanza de la humanidad… es la muestra viva de que el ser humano puede luchar en contra de los titanes. No haga actos tan irresponsables como poner en riesgo su salud como ahora mismo…. Heichou.

-Oe Eren… ¿Qué cosas estás pensando en esa estrecha mente tuya? –El soldado trago grueso ante las palabras de su superior, quien ya se ponía en pie de la cama, Se puso firmes en pose muy tensa, Levi se acercó, le miro por unos instantes y luego estiro su brazo hacia su cara, Eren esperaba ser golpeado por el acto tan irrespetuoso que había hecho, pero en vez de eso su líder simplemente acaricio su cabeza por unos segundos- Solo eres un mocoso después de todo.

Hanji suspiro aliviada, no se imaginaba tener que detener a Levi en un estado de cólera absoluta. Eren también suspiro aliviado y vio al hombre quitarse las correas del equipo de maniobra- De verdad salió por la ventana, heichou?

Levi volteo levemente- Lo hice para que esa loca no me duerma de nuevo…

Eren miro de reojo a Hanji- Es que Levi se despertaba adolorido y aun así quería…- Recibió una almohada en la cara – LEVI!

-Es obvio quería ver como estaban las cosas en el escuadrón, soy su líder… si te quedas a cargo entonces todo se vuelve un desastre y un montón de mugre… -su cara de desagrado completa acompañaba la frase mientras acababa de quitarse las correas- Jaeger… -El chico se tensó de nuevo- No pienses idioteces , ni te culpes por nada… Este es el camino que he decidido, una vez te dije… no importa si la decisión la tomas tu o la toman tus amigos por ti…

-Al final no sabes cómo terminaran las cosas… verdad?

Levi asintió- Pero… Si los demás toman por ti la elección y sale bien… no te sentirás al 100% satisfecho… si sale mal te lamentaras porque no es una decisión que hallas tomado tu… Desobedeciste una orden, pero en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo…

-LEVI! –Hanji avanzo con las manos a las caderas - ¿Se supone que le estas llamando la atención o estas animándolo a desobedecerte?

-Cierra la boca cuatro ojos…-Se abrió la camisa y la dejo caer, manchada al igual que las vendas que le cubrían el dorso. Eren abrió los ojos en demasía, el cuerpo de Levi estaba lleno heridas curadas con el tiempo, pero las marcas se mantenían, algunas más visibles que las otras. La más notable la que las vendas cubrían- Si tomas la decisión que sea… para bien o para mal, no te arrepientas de lo que has hecho puesto que entonces lo que se halla sacrificado para ello… no tendrá sentido.

El chico retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared- Hanji se acercó y empezó a curar la herida de nuevo, no vio en ningún momento gesto alguno de dolor por parte del heichou, al contrario fijo su mirada en la suya, no mostraba la más mínima expresión.

-Ey… Levi… tendré que cocerlo de nuevo… se abrieron los puntos…

-Hazlo no me lo digas…-Dijo serio sin separar la mirada del chico. Lo mismo mientras la de lentes procedía con lo dicho… ni un gesto.

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas, ese era la persona que debía de alcanzar… alguien que no le temía a sus decisiones, ni al dolor. El tipo de hombre que quería llegar a ser. Sus lágrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlo.

-Eren… pásame el escalpelo… ya termine con esto…

El chico no dijo nada, solo tomo el utensilio que la mujer le pedía, estaban todos ordenados en el cajón del Heichou. Se acercó lentamente a entregarlo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar.

-Eren? –Pregunto Han ji al darse cuenta que el chico no le entregaba lo pedido.

-Sargento Hanji… Levi Hechou… -Clavé el instrumento en su mano tan fuerte, tan profundo que pudo verse al otro lado. El grito fue tremendamente desgarrador también.

-Está loco!

-Después compruebas si lo está o no Hanji. Esta herido…- tomo su camisa en el suelo y envolvió la mano del chico arrancándole el objeto cortante- Jaeger… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El chico temblaba, el dolor y un deseo puro… un objetivo claro… Podía jurar que se transformaría si no se controlaba- Un… prome…sa… de sangre…-Levi se sorprendió al oír ello- Lo… alcanzare… no… será usted el único que me proteja… yo… lo protegeré también. También quiero… ser el soldado poderoso que Levi Heichou es…

Hanji hizo a un lado a Levi, e inyecto en la pierna al chico, este de inmediato cayo dormido-… Crees que podrás controlar por más tiempo el poder del chico Levi?

El más pequeño frunció el ceño- Cuando no he hecho algo que me encomienden…- miro al chico de reojo- Llévalo a su habitación, aquí está ensuciando todo. Si quiere alcanzarme, es mejor que empiece a correr… porque él tiene otras responsabilidades.

Hanji asintió y cargo al chico a un hombro con Levi cada uno. Sonrió para sí, sin darse cuenta ambos se agradaban, sin importar el rango. Eran muy parecidos. Si a partir de ahora trabajarían más unidos que antes, eso sería interesante de esperar el resultado.

Esta vez dedicado a mi nueva amiga Levi Rivaille.

No olviden dejar comentarios, con sus opiniones o deseos… saludos

Kya


	3. Juramento

Gracias a los lectores, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Ahora un cap mas largo para ustedes, saludos... vamos que ya acabamos con la intro y se pone bueno.

Kya

* * *

Erwin había llegado tal como había sido su advertencia. Se sorprendió bastante de encontrar a su jugador estrella lastimado, no recordaba mucho que eso hubiese pasado en todos los años que le conocía.

Llamo al capitán y a la Sargento a una reunión de emergencia.

Ambos entraron, Levi miro amenazante al Comandante al notar que iba a ofrecerle el recostarse, y se sentó de una manera un poco más pesada de lo normal, con lo que el rubio comprendió que no le interesaba la propuesta no hecha- Bienvenido Erwin, que te trae por aquí el día de hoy.

-Revise los informes que me enviaron después de lo ocurrido – Vio a la mesa de delante había un folio y varias hojas- …Pero eres mi hombre de confianza Levi. Necesito que me lo digas tú mismo.

El de cabellos oscuros miro a Hanji la que simplemente desvió la mirada, cuatro ojos de mierda, seguro había detallado todo- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas saber?

-¿El cómo es que te lastimaste de esa manera? Que otra cosa… hay algo más que deba saber, Levi?

Antes de que dijese nada más, Hanji intervino- Le comente también de que la droga hizo buen efecto en Eren.

-Si es que le has contado todo, entonces no sé por qué me lo preguntas Erwin. Hanji es de la misma confianza no?

El rubio tomo asiento frente a Levi y le miro a los ojos, normalmente era fácil leer a sus enemigos para poder hacer una estrategia con solo verle a los ojos. Pero Levi era completamente inexpresivo. Soltó un suspiro que les dio a entender que se rendía- Si hay muchos titanes anormales, sabes que deben de poner a salvo al escuadrón, me alegra que protejas a los tuyos, pero… no quiero que vayas a lastimarte por ellos.

-Ellos se lastiman y mueren por personas que ni conocen Erwin…- Los ojos del soldado tintineaban- si esta en mis manos los salvare, si no… los vengare así de simple.

-Entiendo… entiendo…- Le sonrió pero de inmediato se tornó serio- Están demorando la misión por este inconveniente, pero los superiores entienden que la prioridad es tu recuperación… Es posible que en algún momento aparezca otro aliado como Eren Jaeger… pero dudo que pudiéramos conseguir a alguien como tú.

-Es más probable que consigan a otro enemigo como esa mocosa titán… que un aliado como Eren. En dos días reanudaremos la misión, está en mis manos así que no tienes por qué poner en juicio que se realizara de la mejor manera.

-Ah…-Se puso en pie- Solo hay algo que me preocupa… -Les dio espalda a los dos- Espero que no sea necesario recordarles… el por qué la legión de reconocimiento tiene la custodia de Eren.

-Comandante Erwin, el chico nos esta datos importantes sobre…

-Hanji… -el rubio le miro a los ojos -… los datos que nos da, podrían desaparecer si es que comete un pequeño error… Y Levi es el encargado de ejecutarlo. Recuérdenlo. Es todo.

Las palabras del hombre quedaron sonando en el aire una vez que salió por la puerta.

-¿Por qué no se lo has contado?

Hanji se sentó enfrente de Levi- ¿Por qué? Porque quiero ser cómplice de la promesa de Eren, no quiero que lo ejecutes… no lo digo solo por la investigación, lo digo porque es un buen muchacho… no quiero ver partir a nadie más de nuestro equipo, es doloroso.

Doloroso. Si tal vez era la palabra, pero el había casi olvidado el significado de esa palabra, aun había cosas que podían impresionarle. Esas debían de ser lo que consideraba el casi que le quedaba de dolor.

_**Capítulo 3 : Juramento**_

Erwin por suerte no se quedó mucho tiempo. Solo superviso a los soldados, Levi se sintió complacido cuando hizo mención del orden y limpieza del lugar. Mientras el soldado hablaba de ello con Hanji, su jefe se llevó a Eren. No supieron de que hablaron, pero no debió ser mucho o nada importante porque el muchacho regreso en menos de 10 minutos.

-Eren…

El muchacho volteo al oir su nombre, recibió un golpe en la cara con una escoba- Ahh… dolió! Limpiaremos de nuevo?

-Es obvio que si…-le miro sin interés aparente y se acercó a verle- No puedes esquivar una escoba… no sé cómo quieres seguirme los pasos- el menor se tornó confuso- En 2 días reiniciaremos el avance de la misión, desde hoy estarás bajo la supervisión directa de mi persona…

-¿Ya no lo estaba?

-Estrictamente bajo mis órdenes de entrenamiento y la supervisión de desarrollo de Hanji.

Miro al capitán por unos segundos, se preguntaba si estaba bien ello, el hombre aun debía de estar lastimado- ¿Está seguro de esto?

-Es una orden…-Se giró- En 20 minutos nos vemos en la sección de entrenamiento- No dijo mas solo se retiró.

El joven apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿estaba el mismo seguro de esto?

El capitán del escuadrón caminaba hacia el lugar indicado, se detuvo mirando para todos lados del pasillo y se tomó el vientre- Maldición… -En todo el tiempo que había combatido titanes, nunca había considerado descansar. Su dolor físico y el dolor por perder a su gente, siempre se lo había tragado. ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan incómodo y le costaba tanto? Se estaba volviendo viejo? Sonrió mentalmente, si se trataba de ello Erwin lo era mucho más.

-LEVI!

Por todos los titanes que mato, giró levemente la cabeza recuperando la compostura del susto- Que quieres Hanji… no estés gritando por allí irrumpes mi paz.

-Ah….-Se detuvo, venia corriendo y algo agitada- El clima… está cambiando… tenemos que tomar las medidas necesarias.

Vio por la ventana era cada vez más evidente que el invierno casi les caía encima-Es verdad… lo más posible es que nos coja el cambio de clima.

-Cuando estuviste inconsciente mande a algunos muchachos a equiparnos para el clima frio que se viene.

-Es bueno saberlo, al menos estaremos listos para ello.

Hanji se detuvo-¿Estas bien verdad?

El de menor tamaño se giró- Me gustaría saber de qué estás hablando específicamente, Hanji Zoe.

La mujer le cerco contra la pared sorprendiendo un tanto a Levi, las lunas no dejaban ver la mirada de la mujer- Estas demasiado preocupado ahora mismo… además podría apostar que estas asustado Levi. Por qué te cuesta tanto el poder expresar lo que sien…

Le aparto- Si la pregunta era sobre ello, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora, me gustaría que después me revises de nuevo… está molestando… la herida esta digo.

Le vio alejarse, le sentía diferente. O Tal vez, era solo su imaginación.

Cuando Eren llego al lugar, Levi ya había llegado- Lamento la demora Hei…

-Voy a volver a entrenarte Jaeger… Desde lo básico, hasta cortar titanes y maniobrar. Estrategias de sobrevivencia. Todo… completamente. Pero a cambio de ello, quiero solo una cosa.

-Si… si señor. De que se trata.

Levi le miro firme- Tsk… no me dejes matarte. –Dijo antes de ir hacia un lado.

Eren pensó las palabras… entendía mejor "No me permitas…" Pero en concepto debía ser lo mismo… estaba por asentir, cuando el capitán regreso con una par de palos de madera, muy parecidos a los de escoba y le lanzo uno- ¿Ah?

-Vamos a trabajar tus movimientos…- Giro el articulo con una habilidad increíble, según los rumores el capitán provenía de los barrios bajos, pero no sabía que había tenido conocimiento de arte marcial.

-Ah… es… es esto seguro?

-Claro que lo es…- En un giro rápido golpeo al chico en ambos hombros, primero en uno y después en otro- Adelántate a los movimientos del enemigo.

-Ahhh… Se… señor dudo que un titán me ataque con esto…- Un nuevo impacto le empujo al piso.

-Se dice… si señor! Hay enemigos para ti mucho más peligrosos que los titanes… Eso tienes que tenerlo presente. Ahora ponte de pie… que si estas en el piso…- Una pisada justo delante de su entrepierna le hizo a Eren erizarse totalmente, la mirada asesina de su líder caía en él- Puede pisarte un titán… Cuando estés en tiempo muerto y campo abierto recuerda eso… que el mas mínimo segundo puede costarte la vida, no tienes tiempo para pensar negativo, si no quieres salvar tu vida no importa… pero recuerda las vidas que dependen de ti. AHORA DE PIE!

El dolor de los golpes, se manifestaban en moretones que desaparecían al poco tiempo, no podía ni tocarlo siquiera … la baja estatura le daba más agilidad, estaba seguro que el capitán se aburriría y le dejaría en cualquier momento. Después de tres horas seguidas, no había indicios de que ese entrenamiento… si podía llamarse asi, se detendría. Levi miraba fijamente, cada que Eren siquiera se ponía en pie, arremetía nuevamente con un ataque que lo llevaba a la esquina, o al suelo.

-Heichou…

-Si te has cansado… podemos dejarlo, pero depende de ti nada mas- Se sacudio-Pero deberías de al menos el defenderte, que respetes la milicia no quiere decir que te quedes allí mirando mientras nada… no?

-Usted sigue siempre las ordenes… verdad?

-Eso depende si es que la orden está dentro de lo que puedo hacer…

-Y si es que no puede?

-Veo la manera de hacerlo…

Eren suspiro- Entonces si o si cumple con lo que le …

-Es momento de irnos… por lo que puedo oler ya debe estar servida la comida- Lanzo el palo a una esquina, dejándolo en su lugar perfecto.

* * *

La mente de Eren divagaba al momento de comer, casi no había tocado la comida. Pensaba en lo que había pasado con su capitán, en lo que le había prometido y se había prometido a si mismo, pero el que estaba tomando acciones no era su persona si no por el contrario el mismo Levi, y también estaba la conversación leve que había tenido con el comandante esta mañana.

"Tengo que elegir prioridades… y si tengo que elegir entre cualquiera y mi mejor hombre… la situación es clara"

-Oe Eren…- El chico salió de sus ideas, el mismo Levi estaba a su lado con mirada fría- Mas te vale que te comas todo eso que está en el plato porque de lo contrario, no tendrás energía para los entrenamientos infernales que te daré…

Hanji estaba detrás de Levi, le tomó del brazo y le jalo alejándole fuera. Jean rio levemente- Ahora no solo Mikasa, también el capitán es tu niñera?

Jean recibió bajo la mesa una patada por parte de quien sabe quién, nadie había dicho palabra alguna sobre el incidente, a pesar de que todos allí habían sido participes. Estaban siendo demasiado amables.

Demasiado.

* * *

-….. –Hanji se separó de Levi algo confundida- ¿Qué has dicho?

-No lo voy a dejar solo si es que ha hecho esa promesa consigo mismo… Hare lo que esté a mi alcance para darle la mano, después de todo… No solo es él quien desea superarme.

Hanji guardo silencio mientras que acababa de cambiar el vendaje viejo- Levi… es muy pesado verdad?

-Ese mocoso… le falta madurar.

-No… me refería a ese peso que llevas en la espalda…-Acaricio levemente la nombrada del Capitán, este se mantuvo en silencio- Como tu pequeño cuerpo puede soportarlo… como puedes ignorar tantas heridas… tanto dolor.

El capitán sintió unas gotas cálidas en su espalda, mordió su labio levemente al sentir el peso de la mujer caer sobre él. Llanto… el sonido más desgarrador del mundo, aun aquellos que ya habían pasado por todo… podían sorprender dejando salir su llanto en momentos menos pensados como esos… Esperaba que si alguna vez sucediese con él fuera por los motivos correctos.

-Hanji…-la chica no se movió- No quiero que nadie más llore… No quiero perder a miembros valiosos de mi grupo, algún día la humanidad se alzara con la victoria definitiva, algún día recordaremos a todos los que han dado su vida o su tiempo para esta causa y los honraremos y valdrá la pena cada segundo, cada gota de sangre… lo juro, lo juro por cada recluta que me dijo alguna vez que soñaba con ir fuera… por cada uno que lucho contra mi… por cada uno que me dijo admirar, por cada uno que me dejo sostener su mano hasta en el último minuto… por cada uno de los que no llegue a salvar…-Se puso en pie aun sin girar a ver a la chica de lentes que estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Lo juro por cada herida de mi cuerpo, por cada herida de tu corazón y poner cada herida de las almas de nuestros hombres…-Se giró a verle, la mirada decidida del hombre impresiono a la sargento- Lo juro.

-Levi… -Le sonrió aun entre lágrimas- La humanidad no puede pelear sin espadas… ahora mismo tiene las dos espadas más poderosas que nunca tendrá… Solo… no permitas que esas espadas se rompan.

-Cuidare de esa espada…-Se colocó la camisa- Hanji… tu asegúrate de darle el mantenimiento adecuado…-le afirmo y se acercó levemente como dudando, luego dejo salir un suspiro- Tsk… Gracias por llorar por los que ya no podemos…-Tomo su mano y dejo un suave beso en ella, luego sin decir nada se retiró.

Ese hombre era una brisa que se transformaba en huracán cuando menos lo pensaba. Y ahora mismo Eren estaba con descubrir ello.

* * *

-Ehhh?

-¿Algún problema? –Dijo el superior dejando en el suelo un amarre con lo que el soldado noto era ropa o algo por el estilo.

-Va… va a quedarse aquí? Es decir… aquí en mi…

-Eren me quedare para vigilarte, las 24 horas si es necesario… a tu lado. Y ya te lo dije… no se cuestiona, se dice…

-Sí Señor.

-Aprendes rápido…-Le dio un par de sacudidas al mueble el cual levanto una nube de polvo- que pedazo de mierda… no sabes limpiarlos o qué?

-Lo siento!-El más alto se alboroto totalmente, era consciente del sentido de orden y limpieza que tenida el mayor, como pudo limpio el lugar y levanto polvo que no hizo más que enojar un poco más al Capitán.

-Ahh! Es todo!- Le lanzo el paquete de ropa-Eres una desgracia limpiando! Tenlas… son sabanas, las tendrás que lavar después… usaras el mugroso mueble ese…

-Eh?

-No pretenderás que duerma en un lugar así de mugroso EHH!

Eren estaba por reclamar, pero notó que el hombre estaba realmente enfadado, no pudo evitar soltar una risa que en lugar de calmar las cosas molesto más aun a Levi. Hasta el punto de recibir un coscorrón realmente fuerte- Ahhh… que dolor! –Grito tomándose la cabeza aun algo divertido.

-Tu tienes la culpa mocoso… por estar riéndote cuando estoy realmente molesto por cosas como estas…

-Justamente me…. Me reia por eso… el capitán se toma muy en serio estas cosas… y es algo divertido el verle perder la paciencia por cosas pequeñas…

-Ah… si?-Levi le miro por unos segundos, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Eren durmió con la boca cerrada, gracias a una nueva paliza del capitán.

No podía evitar el estar nervioso, cuando la noche ya había avanzado oyó que el hombre se levantó. Por el reflejo de la lámpara de kerosene en la pared vio que el hombre se había sentado.

No se movió de su lugar, se quedó mirando al lado profundo del mueble, y su capitán tampoco durmió más, se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, sin decir nada… y así permaneció hasta que el menor recordaba. En algún momento se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó aún era muy temprano, la de la mañana.

Su capitán ya no estaba en la cama sentado, estaba en el suelo haciendo flexiones, se cuestionó a si mismo si detenerle o no, puesto que sabía que aún no su estado no era el óptimo. Pero prefirió no decir nada, no quería molestarle de nuevo.

Cuando le vio salir del cuarto entendió que ya debía ser tarde, asi que se alisto y tan rápido como pudo, se reunio a entrenar con los demás, pero le habían dejado la orden de dirigirse al despacho de Levi.

El entrenamiento de ayer debía de haber sido solo el inicio. Son dudarl mucho y a empranas horas se dirigio al lugar. Cuando hubo llegado, se sorprendio de ver a Levi tras una serie de papeles.

-Si que te ha gustado dormir en el mueble…Eren.

Frunció el ceño-….Si señor.

-Bien, desayunaras cuando termines tu primera misión del día.

-Misión… genial de que se trata?

Levi se puso en pie- Termine de firmar estos documentos…-Los coloco un lado sobre una mesa- Limpiaras mi oficina… si no puedes hacerlo correctamente te daré una paliza tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte una semana… tienes solo una hora para hacerlo.

-Pe…. Pero…

-Es una orden.

-Levi Heichou, si no es mucho atrevimiento, no sería mejor el continuar con lo de ayer, me sería más útil cre…

-Crees? –Le miro de esa manera fría que solo él podía- Si es que no tienes la disciplina para mantener la limpieza o crearla… entonces… ¿Crees que podas entrenar? Son las 6:30 de la mañana, en una hora se sirve el desayuno, no se te ocurra el demorarte que no retrasare mis deberes por ti… todo limpio…-Dijo antes que el chico reclamase y se dirigió a la puerta- Nos veremos entonces.

La puerta simplemente se azoto, el soldado quedo con ganas de quejarse, pero al darse cuenta que no había con quien, pues simplemente empezó a limpiar el lugar. En verdad no parecía mucho trabajo, pero conociendo al cabo si es que encontraba un poco de polvo lo destrozaría en verdad. Trago grueso al recordar su amenaza.

Le paso el trapo por todos lados, levanto movio y acomodo los muebles, sin dejar nada por alto, Estantes y demas. Cuando hubo acabado solo quedaba una cosa que no había tocado.

-me prgunto si… Esta bien que limpie el escritorio del capitán…-Suspiro- Aunque si no lo hago… -Se imagino al capitán gritándole por no hacerlo, con ello no dudi mas en hacerlo.

Limpio la parte del tablero, dejándole brillante. Acomodo las plumas y el tintero. Ordeno las hojas que estaban encima. Las hojas que había firmado, las acomodo allí mismo. En el mismo orden.

Entonces se dejó caer sentado en la silla de Levi, era una silla alta, después de todo el capitán no tenía tanta altura. Se puso serio en intento imitar lo que pensaba que hacia el hombre en el lugar.

-Ahm… creo que no… no no… no aprobare el que traigan nada divertido para aquí…. –Simulo imitándolo- Aunque tal vez… si apostaría por traer más artículos de equipamiento, sobrevivencia y limpieza…- Tomo la hoja de hasta la cima del grupo- Si… si eso me parece perfecto… firmare la aprobación…-Estaba por hacer la mímica de la firma, cuando noto lo que era el papel.

Se trataba de una hoja en la cual informaba la muerte de un soldado. Estaba toda escrita a mano por el mismo Levi, dirigida a la familia del fallecido. Era una carta bastante profunda, disculpándose por su irresponsabilidad… miro el resto de hojas, todas eran similares, diferentes nombres, diferentes palabras, pero el mismo sentimiento.

Sentía el dolor en ellas. Se quedó algo asombrado. Eso era algo increíblemente perturbador, al estar pensando en ello dejo caer algunas hojas, se agacho y las tomo del suelo. Levanto la cabeza y se dio con el cajón que estaba mal cerrado.

-AHHHHHHH… -Se tapó la boca enseguida- Pedazo de golpe…-Se froto la cabeza. Debía de mantener el control, no se imaginaba nada agradable si por alguna tontería como ello… se transformaba en titán y destruía esa oficina, estaría muerto.

Salio de debajo y miro con algo de odio el cajón mal cerrado, le pareció extraño que hubiese un descuido como ese por parte del capitán. Trato de cerrarlo pero estaba atascado, lo forzó, pero no se movía, empezó a perder la paciencia… Y lo jaló, sacándolo de su lugar y su cara fue de terror cuando lo vio en el aire y vertiendo al suelo su contenido.

Docenas de insignias del escuadrón se regaron en el suelo, dejo el cajón y recogió lo mas rápido que pudo colocándolas dentro del cajón, esperaba que no hubiese estado en algún orden en particular. Mientras las recogía a prisa, noto algunas estaban en mejor estado que otras, algunas estaban manchadas de lo que parecía ser sangre seca.

-¿Qué significa esto?... Trataba de encontrarle sentido a ello, pero no podía… no comprendía. Una de ellas estaba al revés y pudo leer un nombre, numero de escuadrón… esas eran insignias de ex compañeros… de ex supervisados… el nombre que acababa de leer, era el mismo que el de la carta que había leído hacia poco.

Ese cajón estaba lleno de la carga personal de su capitán, del dolor de haber perdido a tanta gente bajo sus órdenes. Tenía un peso tan grande… justamente allí escondido. Cuando bajo la vista para seguir recogiendo, noto entre las insignias, un papel.

Se atrevió a recogerle, era una carta, el envoltorio se veía arrugado. Vio el remitente… y de inmediato sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba- Pe… Petra Ral… -Dijo con dificultad y las insignias volvieron al suelo, ahora no le importaba.

No le importaba que pasaría si lo encontraban en esa situación, ahora lo que tenía en sus manos le había por completo llamado la atención. Una carta de Petra, que sin duda había sido leída por el capitán.

Con un leve temblor en sus manos, saco la hoja de dentro del sobre y empezó a leer.

La letra hermosamente dibujada, estaba seguro a primera impresión de que se trataba de la mujer amable que conocio.

_Buenas tardes Heichou, se encuentra usted bien?_

_Como se encontraran Auro, Erd y Gunter… nuestros compañeros de escuadrón._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo... sabe? Antes de salir de misión siempre lo hago... dejo una carta por si no regreso. Además sé que usted sería la única persona que la encontraría, ya que su deseo de limpiarlo todo solo es superado por su deseo de paz y justicia._

_Recordar el motivo de la carta me pone triste, pues sé que es posible que no regrese... Y si está leyendo esto… posiblemente haya partido de este mundo._

_Lo siento Heichou, si lee esto es por qué ya lo he hecho..._

_Realmente lo siento... en verdad... lo lamento tanto. Quería seguir a su lado, quería serle de ayuda… Ser de apoyo para la persona tan maravillosa que lucha por los demás._

_Tal vez algún día en una nueva vida, nos encontremos de nuevo, y volvamos a juntarnos no como un escuadrón si no como un grupo de amigos._

_Es una promesa... estamos viéndole todos desde arriba, cada uno de los que contamos con usted. No asuste a los nuevos reclutas, ellos lo admiran. Es imposible no hacerlo._

_Nosotros seremos sus alas que lo cuidaremos y los protegeremos, Por favor da lo mejor... Hasta que llegue el momento y nos encontremos de nuevo... hasta que esté satisfecho... Nos volveremos a ver._

Las palabras aunque hubiese deseado no hubiesen podido salir de sus labios, las lágrimas del chico cayeron por su propio peso. No sabía si podría pararse del lugar donde estaba, no sabía si podría llegar al desayuno con los demás como había dicho Levi, solo sabía… que ahora mismo se sentía destrozado, completamente destrozado.

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo

Agradecimiento a: Tati, Arrieta, Levi Heichou, Angie.


	4. Promesa Desquebrajada

_Gracias por seguirme, espero que esten quedando satisfechos con la lectura. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios._

_Saludos y vamos con lo nuestro_

_Como siempre los personajes e historia original no me pertenecen si no a Hajime Isayama sensei._

* * *

_Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. El chico que se convertía en titán solo acababa en el suelo una y otra vez. Los golpes le hacían doler todo el cuerpo, pero no decía nada… nada de nada, solo quedaba jadeando en el suelo._

_Levi le miro sin entender- Oe… mocoso… ¿Sera que tu nivel de titán está aumentando?_

_-Eh? –Le miro algo asustado tratando de mirar su cuerpo por si presentaba muestras de haberse transformado._

_-Lo digo porque parece que estos golpes no te afectan._

_Eren levanto la cabeza y le miro serio- Es porque he decidido el resistirlo… _

_Levi le miro algo aturdido- Entonces… tienes que saber no solo resistirlo si no hacerle frente también…- Le levanto de la ropa, si no fuera porque el chico estaba de rodillas, lo hubiese superado en altura- Ahora… tienes mi autorización… Defiéndete… Eren._

_-EREN! _

_El chico salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de Hanji, estaban listos para salir a la expedición. Los miembros del escuadrón estaban ya en sus montajes y parecía que ya habían acabado de hacer las cargas de gas así como de lo que necesitaban para el viaje._

_-Si… si Sargento? –Aferró con fuerza las riendas de su caballo y se sintió jalado por el otro animal que sujetaba, un bello corcel de pelaje negro._

_-¿No me has oído? –El chico hizo una reverencia con la cabeza- Son las 9:30 de la mañana, se supone que saldríamos a las 9, pero Levi no se ha aparecido. Le he ido y he mandado a buscar en su cuarto varias veces, pero no está… te preguntaba si es que… ¿Sabías algo de él? Se supone que no te deje solo._

_El chico apretó ambas riendas- No sé nada…. También me ha sorprendido el no verle._

_Mintió._

_Mintió por que así se lo habían pedido._

_Mintió pero vio en los ojos de Zoe Hanji que ella no le creía._

_-Es muy extraño que él se demore de esa manera… su disciplina no se lo… Espera no será que se ha sentido mal… sus heridas…_

_-Ah…-Trago grueso el chico- Tal vez. Ayer se veía incomodo en el entrenamiento._

_-Lo iré a buscar de nuevo… ESTEN LISTOS! –Grito la mujer alejándose del grupo._

_Eren bajo la mirada. Maldita culpabilidad, todo era su culpa… Por sentir culpa, por no saber cómo reaccionar, por pasar la raya sin darse cuenta. Estaba tranquilo porque no lo encontrarían en su cuarto… pero estaba preocupado. Tal vez había ocasionado un daño irreparable en el Capitán, un daño increíblemente fuerte._

"…_Solo ve… los alcanzare antes de partir, no sabes nada de mí si es que te lo preguntan… ahora mismo no podría dar la cara a los demás… solo cumple esa orden Jaeger"_

_Capítulo 4: Promesa Desquebrajada_

**-Ahh.. ahh… no tiene sentido, no sé dónde se ha metido ese pedazo de hombre…-suspiro Hanji- a este paso tendremos que…**

**El sonido que todos reconocieron como el de un equipo de maniobras les hizo girar la mirada, allí acababa de llegar. Eren se sorprendió mas que todos. **

**-LEVI!**

**-He confirmado que está todo listo…**

**-Si llevamos casi una hora de retraso por ti Levi…-Hanji suspiro- ¿Dónde te habías metido?**

**-Hacia reconocimiento externo…-Le quito de golpe el agarre de su caballo a Eren- Ahora estamos listos para partir no? –Con habilidad el capitán subió a su caballo- PREPARENSE NOS VAMOS YA! **

**-Hei…**

**-No te separes Jaeger… partiremos pronto- Sin más avanzó, el chico le siguió; Ambos dejaron atrás a la sargento quien parecía querer preguntar algo más.**

**Pero, se sentía extraño. Algo no estaba bien, el capitán como siempre se mantenía firme serio. Cabalgaba delante de él o más bien el detrás del capitán. Siguiéndolo donde fuere. Esa era la orden.**

**Mientras el superior daba las revisiones, Eren se preguntaba si realmente estaba bien… después de lo que había pasado.**

"

_-Te demoraste demasiado en la limpieza Eren._

_El muchacho asintió levemente- Lo siento… Heichou, no quería traerle problemas._

_-Nos que queda poco tiempo para entrenar antes de salir a la misión…-Se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba- Hoy… iremos cuerpo a cuerpo… prepárate._

_Por más de que se había dicho… cuerpo a cuerpo, el suyo no le respondía, solo recibía golpe tras golpe._

_La carta que había leído, los documentos que su capitán había firmado, las insignias que había encontrado. Entendía que cada una de esas anteriores, eran tan poderosas y dolorosas como cada golpe que estaba recibiendo ahora mismo. Pero su capitán nunca se quejaba. Él tampoco lo haría, no más… debía aprender a resistirlo._

**-Carga esto… -Le entregó unos amarres sin bajar de su caballo, las ropas de invierno por lo visto- Jaeger llévalo en tu caballo, con eso será todo ya has cargado adecuadamente tu equipo verdad?**

**-Ah… pu…**

**-Espero que sea así… -Se movió de nuevo hacia el escuadrón, seguro iría hacia la cabeza.**

**Frunció el ceño, que era lo que le molestaba. Que era… en apariencia todo estaba igual.**

_-De… defenderme?_

_-Ah… no entiendes? Quiere decir evitar que te ataque… devolver el ataque… es una teoría simple… intenta atacarme y me defenderé… para que veas la diferencia ya que parece que es difícil para ti._

_-No el concepto lo que.._

_-Vamos… no pierdas tiempo- El capitán ya se hallaba en posición, algo similar a la que Annie le había mostrado. _

_A pesar de todo estaba casi 100% seguro que no importaba que hiciere contra esa persona no podría atacarle… y si lo hiciere… no podría el atinarle ni un golpe._

_Para su sorpresa nuevamente el capitán se lanzó a atacarle- NO SE TE OCURRA QUEDARTE PARADO… ESQUIVAME!_

_Por el susto no tuvo opción, esquivo el primer puñetazo que iba con destino a su cara, el segundo le cayó de lleno en el vientre, retrocedió para esquivar el tercero… entre que recibía y evadía… sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a hacerlo por sí mismo. El capitán parecía contento por ello, es decir estaba bastante entusiasmado, era la manera como el veía que estuviese contento._

_-Subire el ritmo Eren!_

_-Hai!_

_Efectivamente la velocidad cambio, ahora apenas podía esquivar, pero… se estaba convenciendo a si mismo de no esquivar cuando noto la cara de molestia de su superior- Simplemente dejarías que te ataquen? Que hay de los que están dependiendo de ti….-Conecto un golpe que el chico sintió especialmente fuerte en su rostro-¿Qué pasa si es que eres quien tiene que defender a los demás Eren? ¿Qué ocurrirá… simplemente te dejaras matar?_

_Se regresó con fuerza y conecto al capitán en la cara, con la fuerza suficiente para derribarlo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al hacerlo, y entro pánico de inmediato- lo… lo lamento capitán Levi._

_-Qué pena… por que fue una buena reacción… ahora sería bueno si es que la siguiente vez no aparece por accidente nada más…-Se puso en pie frotando levemente su rostro. Continuemos…_

_-Si señor…_

**Ahora lo recordaba… entonces es que noto algo diferente.**

_Conforme iba avanzado en el esquivar, notaba más agresivo al superior, pero… cuando él se detenía tal como le había dicho, de inmediato rompía la formación de Levi, haciéndolo trastabillar, o simplemente perdía la concentración. Aunque como él también la perdía, el otro aprovechaba para darle un golpe que lo sentaba de nuevo al suelo. _

_-Estas avanzando… si puedes hacerme frente en serio, entonces dudo que otro soldado o enviado pueda hacerte algo._

_-Ehh?_

_-No soy tu único enemigo… pero posiblemente el segundo más peligroso._

_-El segundo?_

_-El primero por supuesto…-Le señalo- Eres tú mismo Eren._

_Allí estaba, cumpliendo la promesa de protegerle. La culpa le invadió de nuevo a Eren, así que pensó en tomárselo todo lo enserio que podía. Se colocó firme mirando al hombre- ¿Una ronda más?_

_-Se ve que te gustan los golpes…-Se adelantó de nuevo para atacarlo, siempre era el quien empezaba el ataque. Pero para sorpresa del capitán, el chico lo esquivo de manera excelente y se lanzó a atacarle, estaba por esquivarle cuando sintió un tirón en el abdomen, seguido de una sensación que le dejo petrificado. Con lo que el golpe cayó sobre sí- Buen… golpe… no te detengas allí… aún estoy en pie Eren…_

_-si… si señor… -Retomaron el ejercicio. Pero allí iba, otra vez…. Otra vez…. Otra vez, cada que Eren rompía el ataque, Levi no lograba el concentrarse en cerrarlo. El último golpe fue de Eren, para su desgracia… uno bastante potente que impacto en el pecho de Heichou y lo lanzo contra la pared, y luego cayó al suelo. El hombre simplemente se quedó allí sin moverse- He… Heichou?... Levi Heichou…-Se acercó, solo para comprobar que estaba completamente inconsciente._

_Como pudo lo cargo en brazos… era pesado a pesar de su altura baja, pero… al salir del lugar de entrenamiento recordó los demás estaban entrenando a parte. Donde iría… que haría, seguro cuando el capitán se despertara lo mataría. _

_Lo llevo al sótano, donde después de todo el hombre ya se había instalado la noche anterior. Lo recostó en su propia cama y suspiro. No controlaba su fuerza, debía de hacer algo con ella. _

_Después de todo como la misma Hanji le había dicho… Levi al igual que los demás, eran solo humanos no como el que tenía el adicional._

_Se acercó al hombre en la cama, tenía una expresión calmada, era increíble. Se colocó sobre su pecho y trago grueso… estaba seguro que estaba inconsciente… no realmente. Ese impacto seguro le había golpeado la cabeza, pero… esperaba que solo estuviese inconsciente. Se apoyó sobre su pecho. Se relajó y pudo sentir sus latidos, una alegría inmensa le invadió de inmediato._

_-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –Dijo al aire pero preguntándose más a el que a nadie. Miro a su víctima por unos instantes, hasta que notó que la camisa estaba manchada de sangre, salpicaduras por todos lados. _

_Vio su propia ropa de la misma manera, era cierto… todos los golpes que había recibido, seguramente ya habían curado. Pero las salpicaduras quedaban. Después de todo no era en forma titán que lo había recibido… de lo contrario seguro se hubiese evaporado._

_Regreso su atención a su superior. Si se veía en ese estado cuando despertara, seguro se enojaría mucho más. Desapareció unos minutos del sótano, lo suficiente para ir donde estaba la pieza verdadera de Levi y tomar algo de ropa para cambiarle. _

_Cuando volvió nada había cambiado. Así que se dispuso a…_

_-... Tengo que… desnudarle…- Se dijo en un hilo de voz- Es… es normal, tengo que cambiarle porque está sucio… ah… si debería de limpiarle…ah pero esta inconsciente…-Se tomó la cabeza- Eso se podía tomar a mal._

_Trago grueso. No estaba pensando claro, pero estaba preocupado. Primero que estuviese inconsciente… Pero no veía sangre en la cabeza, era momentáneo. Eso era lo que realmente estaba rogando._

_Tomo su cinturón y lo quito con sumo cuidado, sus pantalones no estaban muy sucios así que solo le quitaría la camisa y le limpiaría antes de ponerle el otro juego de ropa. Pensó en directamente ponerle la otra ropa pero se imaginaba algo como " Eren eres un asqueroso si es que ibas aponerme ropa limpia… blablablá" Y claro Levi mirándole amenazadoramente… sin contar que le decapitaría por dejarlo inconsciente. Así que si igual lo iba a matar por ello… mejor evitar lo primero para poder pedir algo de compasión_

_Cuando hubo abierto la correa, saco fuera de los pantalones la camisa e inicio a abrir los botones desde abajo, pudo ver las vendas de la herida de la cual él era causante. Aun debería de estar descansando. Posiblemente era la razón de que no hubiese podido defenderse la distracción por la cual el capitán no conectaba correctamente lo golpes._

_La piel sobre las vendas era suave, a pesar de su marcada musculatura. Abrió así hasta el botono del cuello, y luego paso el brazo por debajo de la espalda del mayor para sentarlo y poder seguir con más comodidad el cambio de ropa._

_Cuando sintió un movimiento en sus manos, levanto la cabeza a tiempo para ver cuando Levi abría los ojos levemente aun algo aturdido- Heichou que bueno que este bien me tenía preocu… -la mirada del hombre iba directo al muchacho- …do…. –Trago grueso, no… no se veía nada bien , verdad? _

_El mayor acababa de despertar en manos del muchacho que a simple vista lo estaba desvistiendo. Se quedó de piedra sin moverle, los ojos del capitán estaban clavados en los suyos, empezaba a sudar frio._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo piezas tenerme de esta manera?_

_-HAI! –Se alejó- Lo…. Lo siento tan…_

_-¿Acaso ya has empezado?_

_Eren sacudió la cabeza- ¿Perdón?_

_-¿Qué si ya has empezado con la curiosidad de tu edad? –Se quitó la camisa- Cuantos años crees que tengo en la milicia? Se lo que es que te acosen superiores y también cadetes…-Le miró de reojo- Pero no imagine que fueras de ellos Eren… Aun si debo de decirte que no acepto ese tipo de relaciones…_

_-EHHHHHHHHHHH? No…no… Capitán… es un error yo…_

_-Está bien si dices que es un error te creeré…_

_-Es verdad solo quería acicalarlo para cambiarlo, estaba inconsciente y quería que descanse correctamente._

_Levi se sentó y retiro sus vendas- Ya te dije te creo…_

_Un silencio algo incómodo se dio entre ellos, Eren tenía muchas cosas que le gustaría preguntar, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Desvió la mirada cuando el hombre empezó a cambiar sus vendas y luego la ropa inferior._

_-Heichou… ¿Curo correctamente sus heridas?_

_-Ah… como de costumbre…_

_-Sus heridas antiguas… han curado bien también?_

_Levi levanto la mirada- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_El menor se erizo levemente- Ah… etto…. Levi heichou… Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero… cuando pasamos a que usted defienda…_

_-Estas atacando correctamente, no deberías preocuparte por ello._

_-….-Suspiro-… Heichou… ¿Hay algo que ha deseado con todo su corazón? ¿Un deseo que le impulse a hacer todo?_

_Se colocó la camisa y se sentó, por primera vez Eren pudo ver algo parecido a duda en su mirada. Duda que casi de inmediato se transformó en dolor y luego en la mirada fría de siempre- Los deseos se deshacen si es que se quedan como tales, Eren… cada quien tiene sus ideales… los míos ahora mismo distan mucho de lo que eran a un principio._

**-Atención tropa! Es hora de salir! –Eren regreso a su realidad al oír a su capitán, ahora estaban listos y cargados para salir del lugar. Le hubiese gustado que allí se sellase el capítulo de anoche, pero… sabía bien que así no había sido.**

_-Acaso… se ha resignado a abandonar sus sueños? Capitán?_

_-Ahora mis sueños son los de la humanidad-Corto frio_

_Eren apretó sus puños con fuerza- Entonces… simplemente los abandono y ya… verdad? –El mayor volteo algo ofuscado, pero noto que el menor tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Los abandono por el bien de la humanidad._

_-Oi… Eren porque estas llorando…-Se impresiono un tanto, el llanto del menor empezó sin parar._

_-Maldición, maldición… porque usted no lo hará maldita sea… usted no lo hace… lo soporta todo… toda y cada una de las cosas que pasan… la carga en su espalda… las alas que tiene , sus alas de la libertad, se vuelven cada vez más pesadas, esas alas no le dejan volar… verdad? Verdad?_

_Le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales caían y caían, el capitán estaba estático, sorprendido. Esas lagrimas eran reales, reales por él- Oe Eren… eres un llorón… no lo hagas… para ya… -Instintivamente estuvo por acariciar el rostro del chico pero retiro su mano, pero el mismo joven le tomo esta antes que la retire._

_-Capitán… lo lamento pero yo… vi sus cajones, leí sus informes…-Levi entendió parte del asunto, bajo la cabeza un tanto- y… leí la carta de Petra san…_

_El mayor levanto la cabeza con la boca levemente abierta, pero nada salió de sus labios. No era bueno para esas cosas. No era bueno para poder él expresarse, de hecho. Siempre trataba solo de que no le afectara, pero todo junto ahora mismo sumado al muchacho, era demasiado, sentía que podía estar llegando a su límite ahora mismo- Porque… tienes que ser tan llorón eh?_

_-¿Como que por qué? –Froto sus ojos con desesperación para tratar de calmarse- Es normal hacerlo… ¿Heichou no lo hace en verdad¿ ¿Por qué?_

_-…..- ¿Por qué? No recordaba en que momento dejo de intentarlo, dejo de hacerlo… o simplemente dejo de sentirlo. No, nunca había dejado de sentir el dolor en su alma, solo que no sabía desde cuando había dejado de manifestarlo. Desde cuando había perdido la habilidad para exteriorizarlo-…. Por… porque… Es posible que…. Si es que lo haga… me rompa en pedazos… Que esta fortaleza que tengo hasta ahora no sea igual, que esas heridas que he ignorado por todo este tiempo se vuelvan sumamente pesadas y no pueda soportarlas más…_

_Eren apretó los labios y trato de no llorar de nuevo- Pero Capitán…_

_-Además… -Se mantenía serio- Es una promesa conmigo mismo. Las alas que tengo por más pesadas que sean… nunca dejare de volar por los demás Eren… Por los que ya no pueden volar… si es que lo hago, es posible que no pueda hacerlo más. Por eso Eren… no soy capaz de…_

_Un abrazo cálido, un sollozo que inicio de nuevo- Yo lo haré… yo lo hare por usted… pero… pero el dolor que siente capitán Levi, ese dolor… no podrá ser sanado si es que no se limpia desde dentro… por ello… por ello –Sintió el abrazo fuerte- Hágalo ahora…. Hágalo que no me iré hasta que este satisfecho… le ayudare a volar de nuevo como usted me ha ayudado a mí, de ser necesario le enseñare a levantarse como usted me ha enseñado a mi… le daré mi apoyo… snif… como usted me lo da a mí… por eso Levi Heichou… puede llorar._

_No lo había hecho, no se lo había permitido, pero por alguna razón que no se explicó en ese momento… simplemente como si es que su cuerpo se lo permitiese de golpe, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, no entendía… no recordaba ese sentimiento, sus labios temblaron y se aferró a ese abrazo, el llanto de Eren lo incentivaba a hacerlo. _

_Eren de golpe se dio cuenta, ese hombre estaba temblando en sus brazos, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad estaba llorando en sus brazos, sentía el agarre en su espalda, lo presiono contra si –Está bien Heichou… es lo mínimo que puede hacer… _

_-CALLATE! AHORA COMO PODRE DETENERME… COMO PODRE EL DEJAR DE LLORAR… COMO PODRE… ENFRENTAR TODO LO QUE TENIA GUARDADO… COMO…. COMO… MALDITO MOCOSO ESTUPIDO… TODO ES TU CULPA!_

_-Capitán… Está bien que llore….-Sonrió levemente. Y así… así estuvieron toda noche. Sin poderse mover del lugar, dándole el apoyo que su superior necesitaba, de alguna manera el regresándole parte del favor que él había hecho con él, las tantas veces que lo había apoyado. Soporto las horas de llanto, le alentó cuando se partía por el dolor aguantado._

_-LO SIENTO TANTO PETRA… AURO… GUNTER… ERD… LAMENTO NO HABE LLEGADO A TIEMPO…-sintió con fuerza el abrazo del muchacho- …. Lo siento… lo siento…_

_-"Yo también lo siento… Capitán… yo…" –Por más que ese momento le recordase otras culpas no podía… no podía más que apoyar al hombre._

_Así… sin darse cuenta, cayo la noche y cuando menos lo supo. Había quedado dormido. Abrió los ojos estaba en la cama, y el Capitán también había dormido. Suspiro aliviado. Al menos ahora, había logrado que se desahogue lo más que podía. Ahora la menos se sentía un poco más tranquilo para poder cumplir con el darle su apoyo._

_Un hombre como cualquiera, que efectivamente sufría, pensaba y ahora como cualquier persona lloraba… ese era el que ahora podía ver algo más humano, curioso cuando el monstruo era él mismo… pero un humano difícil de alcanzar, era quien era su admirado capitán._

_A eso de las 6:30 de la mañana, el hombre se despertó y se santo en la cama. Eren se sentó también, no sabía que decir o hacer exactamente._

_-Jaeger… la noche fue larga...debo agradecerte por darme tu hombro…-el chico se emocionó levemente – pero… no sé qué tan bueno sea esto. Hoy debemos salir de expedición y siento que estoy temblando por dentro y por fuera… -Sus ojos estaban apagados, sus ojos mostraban que había llorado mucho, pero posiblemente lo necesario- …ahora sé que ayer no podía defenderme, porque tenía miedo… mi cuerpo me indicaba el peligro, como siempre y yo lo ignoraba…_

_-Me… me tenía miedo… Capitán Levi…_

_-Es normal no crees? Después de lo que paso, después de todo… solo soy un humano. Ahora… deben de estar el preparándose para la salida de la expedición …Solo ve… los alcanzare antes de partir, no sabes nada de mí si es que te lo preguntan… ahora mismo no podría dar la cara a los demás… solo cumple esa orden Jaeger_

_Y allí estaban, ahora cabalgando fuera para iniciar su misión. Pero ahora notaba que era lo diferente. Posiblemente._

_-Jaeger… no te alejes demasiado de mi… recuerda que no puedes el alejarte._

_-Si… Si señor… -Era que ese hombre no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre desde esa mañana. Era tal vez algo diferente, pero… que de alguna manera lo sentía muy pesado._

* * *

Casi todo el cap fue flash back, pero se puso emotivo la cosa. ahora que pasara?

Dedicado a Arrieta, Levi, Omichigo, Nato, Tati y claro todos los que me siguen y apoyan.

Saludos


End file.
